1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention are directed to a system and a method for use in a combined cycle or rankine cycle power plant and, more particularly, to a system and a method for use in a combined cycle or rankine cycle power plant with an air-cooled steam condenser to improve an efficiency thereof.
2. Description of the Background
For combined cycle power plants to be used in water scare regions of the world an air cooled condenser is installed due to unavailability of water. The air-cooled condenser having cooling limitation and imparts a penalty on the performance of the power plant.
This problem has been addressed in some cases, by using an auxiliary air cooled condenser on particularly hot days. In still other cases, air cooled condensers are installed in combined cycle power plants including an auxiliary fin fan cooler which will be operated during hot days to reduce extra load for the air cooled condenser.